


I will love you 'til the end of time

by georgerus63



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Brocedes Drama, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Major injuries, Marriage, Minor Injuries, Swords, Violence, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63
Summary: “Your Highness, can I have the next dance?” George twirls around to suddenly face someone with the most mesmerizing eyes he has ever seen. For a second he forgets all the etiquette he has ever learned and stares at the stranger. It takes some time before his brain springs back into action, supplying him that this is none other than Crown Prince Lewis of the Hamilton Family, that leads the most powerful Kingdom in their lands.-Or George has to choose his future husband but the things don't go as planned
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Susie Wolff/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	I will love you 'til the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a fanfiction I wrote specifically for George's birthday tomorrow, I hope you like it! 
> 
> There will be mentions of blood, fighting and injuries, please consider for yourself if you are comfortable with those topics, but the majority is just fluff with some angst.  
> A very big thanks to simplyverstappen for beta-reading it for me and helping me so much with my grammar, you are a true angel!!! 💙💙💙
> 
> Have fun reading, kudos and comments would be appreciated!☺💙

_Being born as the second prince to a royal family has its advantages_ , George thinks when he watches his older brother Nico work himself through a stack of papers, their father’s eyes watching every one of Nico’s moves like a hawk.

“Maybe if we lower the taxes a bit more, it helps strengthen the economy? I don’t want to increase the trade only...” The oldest Prince looks up, searching for George’s eyes before turning around to the King who nods, seemingly pleased with the idea.

“I have thought the same, any additions George?” Toto looks at him now and George just shrugs, he only follows those topics half-heartedly, they are tiring him out.

But one day, preferably the next half year once he has turned 18, he will be married off to a royal in a position to rule, so he has to know about such things. And Toto is a firm believer that only practice makes perfect, forcing George to join their daily audiences to learn and understand.

He feels Peter looming in the background, the older man isn’t only his personal guard but mainly Callum’s and his tutor. _He is probably taking notes of what to repeat with me once I am released from this torturous thing_ , George thinks once more as Nico waves James over, their royal advisor for finances to help him calculate.

“George, your mother would like to see you before lunch, make sure you go to her once we are done here.” His father ruffles his hair before bending over the papers too, having a close look at the numbers as George grumpily straightens his hair down.

Oh dear, how much longer will this take?

-

The Queen is awaiting him in one of the greenhouses and George isn’t mad about getting some fresh air after being stuck in the stuffy office for hours. Peter stays close to him even if there is no danger in the gardens but George is pretty much used to the presence of the older by now. It feels weirdly comforting sometimes.

At one point George believes he has seen his younger brother Callum sneaking around some trees but maybe he is just mistaking one of their gardeners. Maybe his eyes are tricking him after staring at the numbers for so long.

Once they find Queen Susie, she is bowing over some flowers that are bright yellow, inspecting them intensely. Their botanist Sebastian is standing in a respectful distance next to her, explaining something about the plants.

“Hello mother, you wanted to see me?”

“Ah George, has Toto finally released you from his claws?” The Queen is smiling gently as she excuses herself from Sebastian, the man bowing deeply as Susie leads his son outside into the bright midday sun.

“How are you? I unfortunately missed you at breakfast because I had to run some errands.” Susie links their arms together before steering them towards the flower garden. As far as one can look, there are flowers blooming in every colour of the rainbow, the sound of bees flying around is creating a gentle buzzing noise in the background.

“I am alright, mother. The fresh air is making me feel more awake again.”

Susie laughs loudly, squeezing his wrist. “Right, I will never forget how tiring those meetings are. But I called you here to discuss things about the upcoming ball in two weeks for your birthday, I doubt this is any better than politics.”

“Well it involves decorations and colour schemes, it is a nice distraction from numbers for once.” George adds as they slowly walk through the flowery field. He can spot singular guards looming around in the shadows of the alcoves that are framing this part of the large garden. 

His mother seems relatively unbothered by the heat despite wearing a long, cream-coloured dress with probably multiple layers below the silky fabric while George yearns to stand in the cooling shadows.

“I requested blue chrysanthemums, light blue hydrangeas and white roses from Sebastian, he said all will be ready in no time until the preparations start next week. I have also talked to the cook already, the meals for the dinner were chosen by me and Toto but you have free choice with the desserts and cakes.”

“Because you know how good I am with that, right?” George jokes lightly but his mother smirks as they make their way towards a small pond.

“You are turning 18 my dear, you are old enough now to make some choices yourself. Your father and I have also finished the guest list with possible suitors. Your task will be to study their family names and how important they are for our kingdom, Peter will help you.” 

“Yes mother.” The thought of being married off to someone leaves a bitter taste in his mouth but he understands the importance of it, their kingdom is small, laid at the sea with riches in the ground. They couldn't withstand an attack from the bigger kingdoms around them, peace is their only option. And peace often comes by tying families together through marriage.

“Trust me, we have only chosen nobles who we know and trust to not harm you. We wouldn’t give you away to anyone who has planned evil.”

“You don’t know that yet…”

Susie sighs and stares on the small fountain for a minute, enjoying the soft warm breeze that is going through their hair. “I am sure Toto and I have chosen a good amount of the right people and in the end you will follow your heart alone. Promise me to not choose anyone for us but for you.”

“But-” George starts to protest, only to be cut off by his mother once more.

“Be selfish for once George. And now come on, it is nearly time for lunch.”

His mother is right, George knows that but how can he choose with his heart if he has never met one of them before?

“I can basically hear your thoughts dear, you don’t have to choose at the ball. We will give you some time to decide but by your nineteenth birthday you should be married.” The young Prince is able to hear the pain in his mother’s voice but the Queen goes quiet, gracefully making her way towards the palace without a further indicator that could give her inner turmoil away.  
-

_A few days later…_

“Cal?” George steps into the library only to find it completely deserted. He was supposed to help his younger brother with some assignment about a neighbouring kingdom while the youngest Prince had promised him to help learn the names of his suitors. But as always the past weeks, Callum seems to have magically vanished from the planet’s surface and George sighs as he sits down on one of the tables near a window. He opens his notes to go through the endless list of names once more before a loud rumbling noise from the floor above him disrupts his quiet study.

“Hello? Is everything okay?” George gets up slowly, it sounds like someone has dropped a heavy stack of books. He walks the tiny staircase up to the balustrade from where he has a pretty good view over the lower level of the library before making his way deeper into the darkness of the high bookshelves.

“Is everything alright?” 

George nearly lets out a loud scream when Callum suddenly jumps out from a small corridor between the bookshelves, his hair is dishevelled and there is something on his neck, that looks like a red, angry bruise. “Oh George, I didn’t hear you coming.” His brother's face turns just as red as a tomato as another person steps out behind him, holding some heavy books. Callum immediately starts fumbling with the collar of his shirt when he thinks George’s attention is not on him any longer.

“What are you doing up here?” George raises his eyebrows as he looks at the books. “The Art of Sewing Dresses? For what would you need that?” The Prince sends his younger brother a puzzled look before his eyes meet the person that is holding them - none other than the son of the Highest General in his father’s army, Mick Schumacher. “What is the Junior General doing here?”

“Your Highness.” The blonde boy quickly bows as Callum looks everywhere, face still flushed. 

“He uh, he helped me. I was talking to one of the maids the other day, she complained about something on her dress and I wanted to know what she meant. And Mick-, uh I mean Junior General Schumacher was helping me carry the books because they were too heavy.”

“You train sword fighting five times a week Callum.”   
George isn’t buying one word of their poor story, he can imagine what they were up to and he can’t help but feel sick satisfaction at their embarrassed faces.

“Okay fine but please don’t tell mother or Nico-” Callum starts, softly holding onto Mick’s arm while the blonde boy sends him a shy smile.

“Your secret's safe with me but be more careful next time.” George nods at his brother and Mick, resisting the urge to scare the boy away. “If you help me now with learning the names, I promise you to find a way to sneak Mick into the ball.”

“You would do that?” Callum’s eyes grow big, so do Mick’s at the prospect of that idea.

“Yeah, at least one of us should be having fun on my birthday, don’t you think so?”

-

Three days before the ball all hell breaks loose when Nico storms into the salon, a furious look on his face while he holds some paper in his hands. It takes a few seconds for George to recognise that those papers are the guest lists for the ball, containing all names of the chosen suitors.

“What is his name doing on the list mother?” 

Susie looks up from her paperwork as she gestures for Nico to sit down on one of the stools in front of her desk. “Would you explain to me first why you are disrupting us like this?”

Callum, who is sitting next to him on the couch closes his book, the scene in front of him way more interesting than whatever poetry Peter has forced upon him this time.

“What is Lewis’ name doing on the list?”

“Oh, you mean Crown Prince Hamilton? Well, he is supposed to take over the biggest kingdom bordering ours, he is a young, intelligent man with many values. Your father and I are highly impressed with him and he is only four years older than George. Why should we not invite him?”

“You know why mother! This man brings only-”

“Enough Nico.” Susie gets up from her stool quite energetic, a deep frown on her face. “Whatever happened between the two of you doesn’t concern us or George’s future. He is a potential husband for George and he has never given us any indication to think lowly of him. And you are not the king yet, you will respect the decisions your father and I have made.”

Nico stands there, glaring furiously at their mother and George feels Callum moving closer to him so he squeezes his brother's hand in silent support. Nico can be more than a little scary when he is furious.

“Now you better leave and think about how you are behaving. I didn’t raise you like this.” Susie’s voice is harsh and George can see how Nico presses his lips together, holding back another comment. The oldest Prince then storms out of the cosy salon as fast as he has rushed in, leaving a cold feeling behind.

Their mother brushes a strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear, smoothing some wrinkles out of her light blue coloured gown she is wearing before sitting down, composing her posture like nothing has happened. George watches carefully how his mother puts her hands on the table, her fingers lightly shaking as she takes the pencil into her hand to continue her work.

“George, can you please find me your father, I need to have a word with him about Nico’s behaviour. Callum, find me a servant that will bring us some tea please, will you?” Susie takes a deep breath and puts on a forced smile as George gets up, gently pulling Callum with him.

-

The mood remains frosty between their parents and Nico for the next few days until the morning of George’s eighteenth birthday.

Callum and him had been quite curious why Nico was so angry about Prince Lewis but their research in the library had been fruitless. Peter was silent like a grave despite having taught Nico before them and the servants only knew stories about how kind the Crown Prince was, having an open heart and ear for everyone.

“You should make yourself a picture of your own,” Peter advised him, leaving George clueless and intrigued about this mystery. 

When George wakes up, the sun is shining brightly into his room and the summer heat is already making the bedsheets uncomfortably sticking to his skin. He takes a quick cold bath and selects some light clothes for the day, after all he has to change them for the ball in the evening anyway. Surely the heat will only increase over the day too.

He is nervous, his fingers shaking lightly as he brushes his hair, sorting the messy strands as good as he can. The prospect of meeting his future husband in a few hours is making him nauseous and he has to stop for a minute, taking in some deep breaths.

_What if there isn’t the right one for him? What if nobody likes him? What if-_

He suddenly feels someone’s arms around him, holding him close for a minute until he calms himself down, his breath slowing with every passing second

His father is smiling gently at him when George finally manages to pry himself away. “You know, I just wanted to be the first one to congratulate you but now I feel like an offer to bail you out of the ball seems better than any present. I’m a good actor and can last through your mother’s wrath, so tell me in time if you need assistance.”

That makes George choke on some tears, he hasn’t even noticed that he started to cry.

“You know, I was in your position once too. And I was just as scared as you are now but it worked out for me, I found your mother. We had our doubts that it would not work out but look at us now, we have been married for ages and we can still stand each other’s presence.”

George lets out an amused snort at his fathers words, the tears start to dry slowly.

“Trust your heart George, you will find the right one. Talk to them a bit but don’t pressure yourself into choosing anyone tonight. You have more than enough time for that soon, give yourself a chance to take your time with decisions that will change your life.”

“Thanks.” George murmurs, face hidden in his fathers shirt.

“Now how about some breakfast, big boy, a long day awaits us.”

-

The palace is buzzing with life as George walks down to the training grounds. There are servants rushing around with giant flower decorations and freshly draped cloths for the walls. He has to be careful to not get knocked over accidentally but he manages to arrive safely at his target outside the palace walls.

The training grounds are close to the soldiers' barracks, for those who are usually on guard-duty in the palace. The dusty place is framed by huge, old trees, keeping the glances from curious spectators away but today it is mostly deserted except for two fighting figures. When George steps closer, he can see that it is Callum training with Mick, the Junior General moving gracefully while swinging his sword with a power that even George hasn’t managed yet. It is clear that Mick is a very skilled fighter. Callum is clearly struggling with the techniques but Mick is holding himself back, no blow is actually dangerous enough to hurt the youngest Prince.

George finds it admirable how well they work together but sadly he isn’t there to watch them. “Cal!” He shouts, making them both flinch away from each other, Callum stumbling over his own feet. The Prince lands rather ungracefully on the sandy ground and Mick is there in a second to help him up. 

“Mother wants you to get ready for tonight.” George says, a big grin on his face as he steps closer. “You two might want to tone it down a bit, it’s quite obvious that you are going easy on him, Mick.” The older Prince says before dusting off Callum’s dirty shirt as the young General blushes furiously.

“Give me a second to put my sword away George-”

“I’ll take it, you should get ready, my Prince.” Mick pries the sword from Callum’s hands, using the moment to steal a small kiss from the Prince and George has to clear his throat loudly to get their attention back.

“Mick, I managed to get our father to invite your family, maybe you should use the time to get ready too.”

“Thank you very much your Highness,” the blonde boy bows before hurrying away, the swords clinking together in his shaking hands. George sighs before pulling his own brother with him, Callum’s eyes still magically glued onto Mick, whose shirt is clinging tightly to his back.

-

George feels like throwing up, his heart is pounding hard in his chest. Nico is next to him, on his right side, Callum on his left. They wait in front of the doors to enter the ballroom, their parents aren’t there yet while most of the guests have already arrived. George can hear their voices behind the richly golden ornamented doors, the quiet chatter sounding through the wood. He feels stiff and clammy in his uniform, the thick material itching on his skin while he can’t seem to calm his nerves. He wears a dark blue jacket over a white dress shirt, a red sash with a golden edge over his chest. There are a few gold-coloured medals pinned onto the sash, some he has earned himself already but today they feel too heavy, like they pull him down.

“Don’t worry, it will be fine.” Nico says next to him. He and Callum are wearing black jackets with the same sashes but Nico’s is far more decorated than his while Callum has no medals at all. His younger brother seems eerily quiet, something they aren’t used to normally but the half-hidden grin tells George everything he needs to know.

“Be careful tonight.” He murmurs and while Nico leans forward in a curious manner, the steps behind them announce the arrival of their parents.

The Queen walks over to them and out of habit fixes all of their hair, taking her time with George’s. “Dear, you look so grown up now.” She has tears shimmering in her eyes as the King steps closer, gently smiling at his boys.

“Honey, you still have Callum for at least a year longer.”

“Right, looks like you will spend an awful amount of time with your beloved mother!” Susie seems more enthusiastic now while Callum steps behind George, to escape his mothers waiting arms. Sometimes George really regrets being the only one who inherited his father’s height, the misuse of his body as a protective shield is atrocious.

“Just relax tonight George, remember to not pressure yourself into finding someone. You see, Nico has been grown-up for three years now and is still lonely-”

“Hey!”

“-but you are still young. Despite what everyone says, it is only your decision tonight who you will choose and who you don't.” Toto softly pats his shoulder before holding an arm out to his wife. “Shall we, my love? After all you have a ball to open, stop terrorising our youngest.”

The Queen lets go of Callum, who immediately runs his fingers back through his hair, letting the unruly strands fall back into his forehead. Susie gives him a sharp look but Callum simply ignores it. He steps back to his place next to George who gets a supportive squeeze from Nico.

“It will go well, trust me, George.”

The doors swing open and their parents go in first. Their mother’s dress is shimmering in the most various shades of gold, the glittery fabric of her ballgown reflecting the light. Their father’s uniform is similar to their own, George notices but his sash is golden with a red frame and he has by far the most medals decorating him.

Peter gives them a small sign from where he stands next to them, hidden in the shadows of the door and they follow their parents into the ballroom.

George has no idea where to look first as the decorations are truly breathtaking, the room is shimmering in blue and white tones. The colourful dressed guests they pass on their way through the large room are like colourful dots, completing the beautiful scenery around them. The fabrics he saw in the morning are draped along the walls and windows now, creating a nice mysterious atmosphere as there are buckets with flowers everywhere.

Their parents stop in the centre and Nico manoeuvres them closely behind, so they are facing all the guests too. George can feel his heartbeat picking up again, he feels all the curious stares on him now.

Susie starts a small speech, welcoming them all in their kingdom, thanking them for coming to celebrate his birthday but George isn’t listening. He stares at a spot behind all the guests at the wall, not feeling confident enough to look into the faces of his potential future husbands.   
“I can see Mick,” Callum mumbles under his breath before sending George a huge smile.

“Whatever you two have planned, you better behave.” Nico throws in under his breath and George has to admire Nico’s ability to talk with barely moving his lips.

“Oh of course, dearest older brother,” Callum sneers and George wonders if they are doing it on purpose to help him calm down.

Toto quietly clears his throat and their banter immediately stops as Susie continues her speech, like nothing has happened. George truly admires his mother’s talent to focus and stay calm and collected. At this moment right now, he would even prefer Callum telling him details about his little relationship with Mick.

The thought about what is supposed to happen next makes him nearly faint on his spot. He has to choose a dance partner to open the ball. He will have to walk through all the invited young Crown Princes and pick one to complete the first dance with. 

“Whatever you do, don’t pick that blonde one, he looks boring.” Callum says quietly and George follows his gaze. “And way too young.” 

He recognises the emblem on the uniform vaguely as the one from the Schwartzman Family, a very big Kingdom that is far up in the North.

“The one in the back, on the right side looks suitable.” Nico throws in, George following Nico’s gaze now. The man is tall, just like him and based on his uniform colours he is sure that this Crown Prince must be from the Albon Family, a Kingdom in the South. 

George can’t thank Peter enough in the back of his mind for forcing the different coats of arms, house colours and family names down his throat the past days.

“And now, we would like to open this ball with our son, Prince George choosing his partner for the opening dance.” His parents step aside and suddenly George’s throat goes dry as the spotlight is on him once more.

He feels weird when his body starts walking automatically, his legs taking him forward to the awaiting Princes. Some eye him with curiosity, some smile faintly while most of them look uninterested. As soon as he reaches the middle of the room, he sees on them smile brightly at him, unruly dark curls falling into his face. The man is undoubtedly handsome and creates the impression of being a good choice.

 _Well, rather him than someone who doesn’t know more than your name_ , he thinks, stepping towards the Prince who is dressed in a dark uniform with orange and blue coloured badges.

 _Prince Daniel, the oldest son of the Ricciardo family_ , his mind supplies as he halts in front of the man.

“Would you like to accompany me for the first dance, your Highness?” He asks, proud his voice doesn’t falter or worse, breaks.

Daniel is looking back at him with brown, kind eyes and nods, holding his hand out for George to take. “It would be an honour for me, your Highness.” 

George can hear some people politely clap in the background as Daniel gently pulls him into the middle of the room, other pairs quickly joining them for the opening dance.

The older Prince then leads George with practised ease through the dance, giving the brown-haired boy a chance to relax.

“Was it the looks or the smile?”

“Huh?” George stares at him a bit taken aback as Daniel laughs whole-heartily.

“Did you choose me because of my good looks or because of my wonderful smile?”

“It was more out of saving myself from running around the room any longer.” George answers truthfully but judged by Daniel’s wide smile the Prince isn’t taking it too serious. “That is a very good reason for one of the worst moments you can be forced through. But I hope you are not looking for anything more than a dance. I sadly have to tell you that I am already taken.”

“Oh,” George furrows his brows in confusion, “then why are you even here?”

“It is still a secret and I’d appreciate it if you keep it to yourself.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” George smiles as his eyes automatically find Callum, standing next to Mick a bit outside from the other guests.

The dance ends soon and George bows respectfully as Daniel just winks at him before wandering off to someone wearing the same uniform as him with fewer badges. _This must be the younger brother then_ , he thinks as Peter has mentioned him maybe once. Poor thing, probably has to go through the same torture one day as he knows that the Kingdom of the Ricciardo family isn’t too big either.

“Your Highness, can I have the next dance?” George twirls around to suddenly face someone with the most mesmerizing eyes he has ever seen. For a second he forgets all the etiquette he has ever learned and stares at the stranger. It takes some time before his brain springs back into action, supplying him that this is none other than Crown Prince Lewis of the Hamilton Family, that leads the most powerful Kingdom in their lands.

“Sure, your Majesty. It would be an honour for me” George bows deeply, feeling his face flush as he prays silently that it won’t be visible to the Prince. When he looks up, he can see Nico walking towards them before a blonde tall guy pulls him away.

 _Lord Button_ , he thinks but then Lewis takes his hand already, leading him towards the rest of the waiting couples. The skin of his hand feels soft on George’s own but he can also feel how strong they are, probably from sword fighting. While George puts his hand then down on Lewis arm, he can feel the muscles shift slightly under the white uniform the Prince wears. It is decorated with golden ornaments, a silver sash is tied to his waist, that is making him look even more majestic.

And then he has finally the courage to look at Lewis' face, taking in all the soft features that somehow still have a dangerous, mysterious hardness, the gentle brown eyes and the faint smile of his lips that is making George feel warm inside.

“Your family never lost a word about how handsome you are, my Prince.” Lewis says and George feels like he doesn’t know how to breathe, his face is surely as red as a tomato by now.

Lewis winks before twirling him, just like Daniel did in the last dance but this time it feels weirdly right. The Crown Prince’s gentle hands are leading him and George wishes that their dance would never end. There are sparks in his stomach he can’t explain whenever he looks at Lewis and it seems like the rest of the world around them is just blurred out whenever he meets those deep brown eyes.

When this dance ends, George feels breathless without having exchanged more than a few words during the dance as Lewis mildly smiles at him before George bows again.

“Will you… Would it be okay to ask for another dance?” George fumbles with his words, hoping to not act too desperate in front of the fine-looking man.

Prince Lewis eyes roam around the room before he shakes his head. “I am very sorry to disappoint you my Prince, but I have to leave now. However, I hope we see each other soon again.” Lewis takes his hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it before turning around, walking fast towards the exit.

George stays back, staring perplexed after the Prince who seems to vanish between all the other guests. _Did he do something wrong?_

With a heavy heart he steps towards to where his parents seem to be in a deep discussion with Nico. When his older brother spots him, George is met with pure angriness that radiates from Nico and the young Prince is taken aback for a moment.

“Why did you have to dance with him?” George sees that it takes all of Nico’s willpower to not scream loudly at him or probably worse, run after Lewis.

“He asked me, I didn’t-”

“Stay away from him, he is only using you for his own gain!” The Crown Prince grits out between his teeth as Toto steps in front of George, shielding him from his older brother.   
“Just because you have a complicated past with him, doesn’t mean you can decide George’s future. Your brother will choose someone for himself, not for you. And if it is Lewis, so then it will be.”

“He will hurt him-”  
“Nico please!” George quietly pleads, an unwell feeling spreading through his stomach. “I just danced with him one time, nothing happened!”

“Nothing happened? I saw the looks he gave you, I saw how you ogled at him! George, believe me, he is not good for you!”

“Enough Nico.” The King says, his voice firm. “Either you remember your manners now or I will send you back to your room for the rest of the evening. You are an adult, I never expected such a scene from you.”

His fathers angry voice makes that even George shivers as Nico’s gaze starts to soften a bit, a defeated sigh leaving his lips.

“I apologise for my behaviour, father.” Without another word, Nico steps away from them, going back to mingling with the guests as if his tantrum has never happened.

“Do you enjoy it so far?” His father eyes him and George forces himself to smile.

“Yes, it is very nice.” _Apart from Nico screaming at me._

“Maybe you want to go and save your brother then, looks like he gained himself some admirers too.” Toto looks towards where Callum is standing with his back towards the wall, two boys around his age cornering him. Mick is close, ready to step in as George walks over quickly. 

He recognises the family colours of the boys immediately, the deep red from the first one giving away he is a Leclerc children. The other boy is wearing a lighter red tone that belongs to the Armstrong Family, a rather young and still unknown Kingdom.

“Do you want to have the next dance with me?” Prince Marcus asks Callum now, who still seems to search for an answer. George decides he has pitied his brother enough and steps in.

“Callum, I need you for a moment.” He hasn’t been able to come up with a serious excuse on his short way but Callum looks grateful nonetheless, clinging himself to George’s arm immediately. “General Schumacher, please escort us outside. We need some fresh air and I am afraid none of our usual guards are around.”

“Sure, your Highness.” Mick springs into action, pushing Callum towards the exit first as George follows after them, making sure the two Princes stay inside.

“How can you make it through the whole evening, being treated like this?” Callum moans as soon as they are outside on the large terrace, looking over the gardens. “It feels like you are a prized gem that everybody needs for their collection...” The young Prince sits down on one of the stone benches, wiping over his forehead. Mick, who has disappeared for some seconds, comes back holding a glass of water for Callum.

“God, I love you so much.” The youngest is busy with drowning the cold drink that he doesn’t notice how Mick turns bright red. George lightly chuckles at their adorableness.

“I will leave you two alone now, I have duties inside to fulfil. No funny business or I tell Nico.”

“Please no, I beg you!” Callum’s eyes widen comically, he knows that Nico would never let them get away with it.

“Good, then behave. And don’t stay too long outside.” 

George smiles smugly at the echoed ‘yes’ he receives as he makes his way back inside, where the ball is still going on in full swings.

He dances some more dances until his feet hurt and the faces of the many Crown Princes blurry together.

There is Prince Alex, the one he has spotted at the beginning, who is nothing but a kind soul. But George isn’t interested in him.

There is Prince Max, who doesn’t exchange a word with him and just stares angrily at George. He has been forced by his father, King Christian, to dance not only one but two dance with him. It feels like a misery for both of them.

There is Prince Charles, who makes terrible flirt jokes despite the Crown Prince himself being a very charming guy. He can see where his younger brother Prince Arthur got his manners from.

There is Prince Nicholas who is just like Alex. A gentle and caring man but they all can’t compare to Lewis, the man George has gifted his heart to. One dance had been enough to make George fall harder than he could have ever dreamed.

And yet, it had to be the only Prince he seemingly couldn’t have.

-

_A few days later…_

“George, it is time for your geography lesson.” Peter appears out of nowhere next to him and makes George snap out of his daydream.

“Is it so late already?” The young Prince looks questioningly up at his tutor who shakes his head.

“No, but the Queen has requested that you learn everything about your suitors kingdoms, to ensure you are well-informed about their current situation.”

“So I am supposed to choose someone who benefits our country best, not the one who I truly want?”  
Peter shakes his head again and rubs his temples. “Your mother surely hasn’t meant it in that way. But sooner or later you have to be informed about all those countries as you will be in the position of a sovereign next to your husband. You will ultimately need the knowledge to lead that kingdom. We will also start to intensify your lectures in politics as several Crown Princes have voiced out their interest for you already.”

George sighs and gets up from his spot at the window from where he was able to watch the gardeners work. Sometimes he wishes he could be able to change positions with them.

He hasn’t heard a single word from Lewis and he is all the young Prince can think about, especially in his dreams. The good-looking man is haunting him, his mind making him live through their dance at the ball every night. But Lewis is clearly not interested and Nico’s behaviour towards his own brother remains frosty. He is hurt whenever he sees his older brother fuss over Callum. Nico prefers to ignore him as soon as George steps into the room, acting like he is a traitor to their family.

The only positive thing seems to be that Nico has now finally found someone who is a suitable candidate for his own marriage, the Lord with the name Jenson Button. Like this his brother has at least something else to do than sending dirty glances towards him all day long.

“George, are you alright?” Peter looks unsure at him when he still hasn’t followed his tutor.

“Excuse me please.” He whispers before storming out of the library towards his own room. He needs some time to think, the whole thing with Nico is hurting him more than he allowed himself to accept. George does the only reasonable thing he can come up with, which is locking himself away. He ignores Peter asking him if he’s okay.

An hour later, Callum pleads him to open the door and at least eat something.

He ignores them all.

-

“George? Are you awake?”

The Prince furrows his brows when he hears Nico’s voice outside his door. His older brother is the last person George expected but if he is willing to acknowledge George’s presence again, it must be serious.

“Is the kingdom or palace burning down?” He asks bitterly, not moving from where he cramped himself into the small alcove behind his bed, well-hidden from everyone.

“...what?”

“I asked you if the kingdom or the palace is burning down or why do you suddenly remember I exist?”

“George please, I came to apologise.”

It grows quiet outside the door when George doesn’t react and for a second George believes his brother has finally left but then Nico starts talking again.

“We are all worried for you, you have locked yourself away now for nearly two full days. I will... I will explain everything to you, I know how badly I have hurt you with my own immature actions.”

The young Prince sighs and slowly climbs out of his hiding space before unlocking the door, making his way back towards his bed. He sits down cross-legged, giving Nico time to enter. His brother waits some seconds before opening the door, closing it instantly behind him. Nico takes some steps into the room, George’s eyes never leaving him. 

“Come here…” George mutters finally, pulling Nico then next to him on the bed when his older brother looks cluelessly around, not knowing how to start their conversation. Nico is surprised by his younger brother wanting him close, George is leaning against his shoulder. If he is honest, George has missed it, his older brother being there for him.

“I’m sorry…” Nico whispers and George hums.

“Doesn’t explain or excuses your actions.”

Nico sighs before he puts an arm around his shoulder. 

“You see, Lewis and I grew up together, mostly because his father was at war with another King. The war between the Hamilton’s and Alonso’s is well-known to you, I reckon. Peter took us both in, hid us in a house near the sea, educated us and brought us away from the cruelties that were going on outside our borders. Lewis and I became close friends until we both had to return to our families, him going back to his home country and I returned to the palace. We both stayed in contact much longer but then he stopped answering me. I had to see every day how he responded to our fathers letters. It was after I confessed my love for him…”

George's eyes grow big as he stares at Nico but his older brother turns away, his head lowered in shame. 

“I should have never taken it out on you, it wasn’t your fault,” Nico admits. “But… No there is no apology for my behaviour, I shouldn’t have blamed you for anything, especially not now that Jenson and I became more serious.”

“What happened after you confessed to him? Did he ever say anything to you? Explained himself at least?” 

“We were both fifteen and sixteen, already having to hide our conflict to ensure our kingdom’s relationship wouldn’t suffer from our argument. One day we had a big fight after he came back for a trip and I confronted him about it. We both… we both screamed at each other, said things we didn’t mean to be this hurtful. But it ruined everything between us.” Nico lets out a long sigh and George has to think about it. Despite the nice feeling he has in his stomach every time he thinks about Lewis, this might be too much, maybe he shouldn’t go for someone that has broken his brother’s heart like this...

“I know what you are thinking, George. He isn’t like that, he is one of the most-caring and loving people you will ever meet. But I acted out of jealousy and past anger, if anything, you should be mad at me-”

“Nico-”

“No George, if you like him, then you should consider him, really. Lewis is a good man, he would be perfect for you. Whatever happened between him and me lies in the past, I should have realised that way sooner.”  
“It still feels wrong…” George whispers and Nico sighs again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising so much you dickhead, what’s done is done.” George laughs quietly and he feels Nico relax next to him, his brother smiling lightly too.

“I could get him to send you a letter, I should apologise to him for my immature behaviour too.”

“Would be very appreciated. And now get me some strawberries, then I shall forget about you being an asshole.” George demands before letting out a high-pitched scream as Nico pushes him down the bed. “You traitor! That’s it! I will never talk to you again!”

“Ah yes, sure.” Nico says as he pulls a box from behind his back, one that George hasn’t noticed before. “Luckily I came here, knowing what strategy works best.” He opens the lid and George can see the strawberries, his eyes lighting up immediately.

“Maybe you can be my favourite brother sometimes. Now give them to me!” 

-

It is still pretty early in the morning when Susie calls George to her office, the young Prince barely awake. 

His talk with Nico was two days ago and he is glad there is peace between him and his brother once more. He hates fighting and he often needs Nico to help him out, his older brother is far more experienced than him, guiding him and giving advice.

George also knows that his parents are happy everything is back to normal, it is weird if they sit in silence together over their meals while glaring at each other.

The windows in his mothers office are opened wide to let in the fresh, early morning breeze. There are some yellow flowers that give a nice accent to the light blue themed room, most of the furniture has fabric in the same colour. After all, it still feels very cosy to George and he quietly takes a seat in front of the Queen’s desk as his mother finishes signing some papers.

“How have you slept dear? This summer heat is keeping me up at night.” Susie starts as she places the last letter in a box, ready to send them away.

“It was all right but way too warm for me too. Why did you want to see me, mother?”

“Oh let’s wait until your father is here, we need to discuss some things about your suitors.”

“Why? What is wrong with them?”

“Nothing but some of their parents have been rather vocal about you spending more time with them to speed up the process of choosing. We decided to invite them for some days to our palace."

"What-?"

"Oh, you have already started without me?" Toto steps in, hair still a bit messy from his daily morning ride-out.

"No, I just explained the situation to George a bit." Susie smiles softly when her husband leans down to press a short kiss on her lips. He takes a place next to George but not without ruffling his son's hair.

"I don't- I don't want them here!"

"It's only for a week. Spend some time with them in the gardens, show them around the Kingdom." Toto says but George isn't convinced yet. 

"It is safer than forcing you to travel to all their kingdoms. I fear a few would keep you hostage and force you into a marriage. King Christian is leaving a bad impression on me." The Queen looks worried and George notices the same deep frown on his fathers face.

"But then he isn't coming here, is he? I don't think Prince Max liked me a lot anyway."

"He was very demanding about us inviting Max too. I think for him it is not a question about finding someone who truly loves you." Susie continues as she gets out a list from the staple of papers on her desk. "In fact, we invited Prince Max, Prince Alex and Prince Nicholas - you seemed very fond of them. And then Prince Daniel, he will also bring his younger brother Prince Lando, Prince Charles and well, Prince Lewis. Now that Nico seems to came back to his senses again."

"P-Prince Lewis?"

"Is there a problem with him?" George feels his face heating up under the concerned glances of his parents but he quickly shakes his head.

"No, I'm really happy about that…" He grows quiet as his parents look at each other with knowing faces. Great, they know.

George sighs as Susie pushes the list aside and folds her hands under her chin. "Would that be okay for you? We obviously get you some more guards and mark parts of the palace where they wouldn't be allowed to enter, to create some safe spaces for you and Callum. It would be too demanding being surrounded by all of them for such a long time."

"Yes, well I guess it would be." George stammers, his heart still beating fast at the thought of the Princes being forced into his personal space again - mostly Lewis - but he is sure he can manage it somehow. He has Callum, Nico, even Peter to help him, he knows he can do it. And above all, he has wished for nothing more than seeing Lewis beautiful brown eyes once more.

-

"Look at them strutting around like they own this place." Callum mumbles while leaning against the window next to George. From their fathers’ office they have a perfect view over the large place in front of the palace, watching the horses and carriages as the Crown Princes of various kingdoms arrive. "I don't want you to marry any of them."

"Ts, Alex seems nice." Nico throws in as they watch the tall Prince helping a servant unloading his luggage. "Or Prince Nicholas?" 

George looks at the black haired Prince who swings gracefully out of the saddle. "Nope."

"I know who he's waiting for." Callum teases his older brother as they now watch Prince Daniel arrive. Prince Lando climbs out of the carriage after him, standing there like an item that has been misplaced. George just ignores the comment Callum has made some seconds ago.

"And what about him? Is he a suitor too?" Callum asks, his curiosity clearly showing suddenly when he spots Lando.

"No, he is a second born, if anything he shares the same fate with you and George." Nico responds, a frown on his face. "His parents likely sent him to get in contact with some Crown Princes."

"What a lucky fate for him." George murmurs as he watches Prince Lando getting led away by a servant, probably showing him his guest room.

"Oh come on, you two will surely find some fortunate husbands." Nico tries lifting the mood as Callum immediately becomes quiet. 

"What has been up with you those past days? You're hiding something from me, Cal!"

"No I'm not! Stop asking Nico..." The youngest protests but a slight squeak in his voice gives him away.

"Tell me Callum."

"Nico, if he doesn't want to-" George tries but Nico looks like he doesn't take a no as an answer.

"Callum?" His voice is icy and Callum seems to shrink under his brother's stern glare. "I need to know in case something happens."

"I-"

Just as Callum starts opening his mouth, the door swings open and Peter steps in, not looking the slightest bit amused.

"Prince Callum as far as I can remember we had a lecture about poetry and its connection to history and the development of language half an hour ago, would you like to explain to me where you have been."

"I completely missed it, I'm sorry." Everything seems to be better than an interrogation from Nico somehow, Callum nearly sprints out of their fathers large office. George whispers a quiet "My condolences" after him which earns him a glare from the normally kind-hearted tutor.

"I hope I do not have to remind you that you have a lesson in politics after lunch, Prince George?"

"No, I am aware of that." Peter then nods and leaves after Callum, who is, judging by his half-sprint, probably already in the library.

"Do you know what is going on with Callum?" Nico asks him once the doors are closed again and they are completely alone. But George isn't going to snitch on his brother.

"You know, I think I heard mother calling for me, if you would excuse me…" Within seconds, he darts towards the door, knowing he doesn't have much time.

"George… GEORGE!"

Oh dear, now he has to run fast.

-

He sees Lewis again when Peter has dragged him out for his politics lecture, claiming the garden pavilion is a good spot for revising the effects of high taxes. 

_Taxes must be his favourite topic, is this what he dreams about at night?_

George isn't sure why the older thought sitting outside was a good one and how it is supposed to work out with his suitors roaming around. 

The least person he expects to look for him is Prince Lewis, mostly after Nico's rude behaviour on the latest ball and because the Crown Prince didn't arrive with the others. So understandably George freezes when the handsome Prince suddenly steps into the pavilion. 

"Peter, it's been a long time." The smile on the suitor's face makes George melt behind his books even if he has only greeted his tutor so far.

"Lewis, I didn't expect you to make it here alive." Peter jokes but then steps aside to let Lewis greet George properly.

"Your Highness." The Crown Prince takes George's hand again, placing a soft kiss on the backside, making George’s heart flutter.

"Your Majesty." George bows his head slightly, cheeks flushed as his voice stays partly stable, thank god.

"Would it be possible for me to have a talk with him alone?" Lewis asks Peter who just shrugs, collecting his own books and papers together in light speed.

"Sure, we were nearly done anyway and can continue it this evening." George suppresses a groan at that thought but his stomach is tingling at the prospect of being alone with Lewis in a moment. He can already feel his cheeks heating up even more.

"George..." Peter raises one finger in a warning manner at him, just to remind him to behave himself before disappearing between the high bushes that frame the pavilion, to give them some privacy. George knows they still aren't alone, there are multiple guards close by to ensure he is safe and Lewis probably brought a few too.

"Why do you want to talk with me, your-"

"Lewis is enough," The Prince smiles gently as he sits down across from George, not invading his space and George appreciates it a lot.

"I talked with Nico before I came here, I wanted his approval to be near you before knowing if you would even accept me to be a suitor."

"I-" George doesn't know what to say, there are a hundred thoughts swirling in his mind.

"Nico told me that you know about the history we share and I understand that you might not want me here because of that. One word and I will leave."

"No," George whispers, looking at the older Prince wide-eyed who musters him with a serious face. "I mean, if Nico gave his approval, please stay! I enjoy your presence a lot."

"Do you want me to stay because Nico gave his approval? Because I am not sure that we spend that much time together yet for you to want me to stay after such a big thing and-"

"Yes." George knows he must look terrible, face probably deep red as he shyly looks down on the book he has still in front of him. "I know about you and Nico's history now, Lewis. But I would really appreciate it if you stay here. I like, I mean... if it is alright for you too." Hesitantly, he looks up only to find Lewis smile gently at him, making his heart beat faster.

"Of course George, I had hoped that would be your answer."

George smiles back, a light feeling spreading in him as he looks at the Prince. 

"Would you like to accompany me through the gardens on a short walk? The weather is lovely…" George feels embarrassed for asking such a stupid question but Lewis' smile never fades and the older offers him his arm. A bit flustered the younger man gently takes the offer, and Lewis leads them out of the pavilion. 

"Is there anything I should see first?"

"The lakes are very beautiful but a bit far away from the castle and I don't know if you would be interested in a longer walk?"

"Sure," Lewis chuckles softly and George leads them onto a bigger path that goes deeper into the gardens. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices two guards following them in a respectful distance.

"I am also sure you have some questions about Nico and me, am I right?"

"Yes." George looks down on his feet as Lewis stops, softly touching his chin to make him look at the older.

"If you want, I will tell you about everything even though it will be very similar to what Nico told you already.”

"I want to hear your side too." The younger intersects. "It would only be fair."

They continue walking, Lewis seemingly needing a few minutes to sort his thoughts.

"Nico told you we were close but I don't know how much he told you about us living together hidden with Peter. Nico had you and Callum here in the palace but I was the only child my mother gave birth to. I grew up with only tutors and teachers surrounding me. Living with Nico was the first time I had someone my age around and I loved it. We were so carefree in those months. We learned how to ride, hid from Peter in the forests, I learned how to swim thanks to Nico's help." Lewis stops for a second as they reach a small forest with large trees, the leaves creating cooling shadows from the unbearable summer heat.

"He was my first and only friend for a long time. When he confessed his love to me through a letter, I was torn between saving our friendship and reminding him that it would never work out. He was the firstborn and ready to throw it all away just because of some feelings he had for me. I decided that the only reasonable thing to do was to ignore him and give him time to come back to his right mind."

George can't help but shiver at the bitter words.

"Ignoring him was the only thing that came into my mind sadly but I didn't know who to ask for help. My parents had to rebuild the kingdom after Alonso's army had destroyed a lot and I was afraid to create any trouble for Nico. But all the time I never felt for Nico like how he felt for me. When I came for a visit, it was only normal he confronted me as I had stayed in contact with his father but not him. It was-" The Crown Prince takes a deep breath and George can hear the hurt in his voice when he continues. "Ugly, yeah very ugly. I am surprised neither you nor Callum heard that. We screamed at each other, things that we both did not mean but it ruined everything between us. They teach you the whole universe if they have too but not this, not how to deal with your feelings or friendships."

The Crown Prince stays silent after telling his story and George takes some seconds to think about it, gently squeezing Lewis' fingers in support. The older smiles back as they enjoy the quietness of the surrounding trees, creating a comfortable silence around them. 

"So it was neither your fault."

"Kind of. I'd say we both made mistakes that wouldn't have happened if we just talked." Lewis sighs again before the forest clears and they reach the pristine lake. "But I am glad he finally found someone for himself, he deserves it after all the time."

"Ah yes, Lord Button is a very nice man." George adds as they take in the beautiful scenery in front of them when Lewis turns around to face him.

"You know, your beauty has stunned me since I first laid my eyes on you, George." The older whispers as he cups George's face carefully.

What happens next feels like the only natural response George can come up with, he leans down, enjoying the comfortable warmth Lewis’ body radiates before pressing their lips together. It is soft, shy even, like testing each other's boundaries slowly. Lewis then takes the lead, hands wandering towards George's neck as the younger enjoys the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, making his skin tingle. His fingers grip lightly into the silky material of Lewis’ shirt as their bodies seem to move in sync with each other.

The sound of a branch breaking makes them break apart as George sees a figure dressed in black disappear behind the trees in a rush.

“Did you see that-?”

"Your Highness are you okay?" One of the guards, who has been following them comes closer while the other runs after the intruder, his sword ready to attack and defend in his hand.

"Yes… I-" George's blood freezes when there is a scream echoing from deep inside the small forest, the trees blocking the sight.

"Stay behind me." Lewis pulls out his own sword, shoving George behind him.

"Your Highness, the way back through the forest is too dangerous, either we wait here until someone searches for us or we take the long way around." The guard explains quickly and Lewis nods, agreeing to the plan.

"I know how to defend myself, we can walk through the forest!" George protests straightaway.

"With all due respect Sir, you are not carrying a weapon with you and your sword training isn't completed. We don't need to risk an injury or worse, your death."

George presses his lips together as he turns around to Lewis. The Crown Prince's body is tense while his eyes scan the forest restlessly.

"Waiting seems like the best option, we-"

The sound of hooves rattling on the gravelling paths reaches their ears and both of his protectors push him further back, ready to defend George. When the riders come closer, George recognises their uniforms, that show him they are palace guards too.

"What happened here? We heard a scream while we were patrolling through the gardens." One of the guards steps down from his horse, George recognises it is General Schumacher who instantly eyes him worried. "Are you okay, your Highness? Prince Lewis?"

They both nod and Lewis puts his sword away.

"Someone must have spied on us, when we saw him, he fled into the forest. The other guard followed him until we heard the scream." Lewis explains quickly as George feels his fingers starting to shake, his mind going numb. Why would someone spy on them?

"Search the forest, maybe the guard is injured. I will bring you two back to the palace, the King and Queen need to be informed immediately." 

Two guards are nice enough to leave them their horses and Lewis helps George up, the Prince's face is ashen as he stares into the dark deepness of the forest that has just become the stage for something horrible, loosing all of his mysterious charm.

The ride back to the palace is short but George can practically feel the eyes of Lewis and the General burning into his back, maybe they are worried he just faints and falls from his horse. But George is able to keep his posture no matter how hard his hands are shaking or his knees are feeling wobbly.

"Do you want to bring him to the King and Queen?" The guard asks and Lewis nods.

"I still know my way around, don't worry. Do you know where I will be able to find them?"

"They should be in the throne room, holding audiences with the ministers."

"Very good, thank you."

Lewis gently takes George’s arm again and walks with him through the long corridors towards where the throne room is located.

"I'm fine Lewis, thank you." George mumbles and meekly takes his arm away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry." A weak smile is all he can muster up but it seems to be enough that Lewis lets go of him. 

Despite what has happened, Lewis seems like the most peaceful person ever as if this whole thing wasn't unknown to him. But it helps, it helps George enough to calm down, to find his normal breath and to gain some colour back to his face. Maybe the short kiss that Lewis presses on his lips helps too but the calmness the older radiates helps George to calm down and to face his parents with the horrible news. It feels like Lewis is grounding him and George can’t complain about the warm feeling.

-

_A few days later…_

Sneaking around at night after your parents told you specifically not to do it wasn't his best idea, theoretically.

Practically, George needs Callum and his brother dearest decided to not sleep in his bed.

Leaving as the only other possible option Nico's room but his oldest brother has the Duke staying with him, making him no longer a possible choice.

Considering that Callum is dating a Junior General could mean only one thing - Callum had sneaked off to the barracks, visiting Mick at night.

And now George had to go through a rebellious phase, simply to see the devil that his younger brother seems to be, just for some comfort. 

_Someone must really dislike me to put me through this,_ George darkly thought as he silently walked through the deserted halls.

"Ssh, be quiet."

George immediately stops when he hears someone giggle, followed by hushed whispers.

"You are going to give us away, Daniel!"

Is that… Prince Max? Now things are getting interesting. George quickly hides behind a curtain when he hears their steps coming closer.

"Who is up at this time anyway, Maxy?"

"You can't be too sure about it." The Prince says, his voice now much softer than the one he always uses when talking to George. "Besides, the man in the forest from some days ago? I am sure my father sent a spy to find out what happens here. You know how desperately he wants me to marry Prince George."

"He wouldn't dare to do that." Daniel interferes as they make their way past the curtain George uses as hiding spot. 

"You have no clue, you should hear him talking sometimes. He's obsessed with getting his hands on the riches in their grounds, it's the only reason why he wants this union." 

Their voices start to faint now and George dares to come out of his hideaway, his heart beating fast in his chest. He can't believe what he has just heard, his gaze following after the two shadows disappearing in the dark of the long halls.

King Christian wants to exploit their Kingdom, to grow his own riches and he is using his own son for it. Is that why Max hates him so much? Or wait, is Max the ‘someone’ that Daniel is bound too? 

There can be no other explanation for that, George is sure. Max is supposed to marry him in the King's eyes but he is secretly in love with Daniel. _Oh dear_ , George thinks, his discovery explains a lot. Then he remembers what Lewis has told him the other day - two firstborns can't marry, they are supposed to rule each of their own kingdoms.

 _In what kind of mess did I just slip into_ , George contemplates as he makes his way back to his room. It is probably safer and he needs to order his thoughts, a talk with the two Princes next morning seems still more than appropriate. 

-

His original plan to meet Max and Daniel as soon as possible gets ruined when Prince Alex asks him to show him the library and who is George to say no. Even if he secretly made his choice already, his mother thinks it's only fair to give every suitor the same chance.

"Your library is one of the best in those lands, forgive me if I asked for a tour but I needed to see it." Prince Alex looks like a child that has got some rare candy and George has no heart to tell him he doesn't want to be there, staring at the books he had to see every day in his lectures with Peter for the past years.

"Some of them are over 200 years old." George says with a polite smile as Alex takes a closer look at the old maps that his father decided to put up the wall a long time ago. As the Crown Prince is busy intensely staring at it, George walks over to the window which gives him a perfect view on the training grounds.

Lewis is sparring with Daniel, both shirtless and George has a hard time deciding at which one to look first. Really, if anything he should compliment Prince Max for his fine choice.

"You know, I feel terrible for stealing your time. If you want to spend it with Prince Lewis then please don't feel obligated to stay because of me."

"What?" George blushes as Alex steps beside him to look over at the training grounds too.

"It is kind of obvious. He also watched you like a hawk the past days, after what has happened in the forest…" The Prince trails off and George sighs.

"I haven't noticed."

"But all others did." Alex chuckles. "I can accompany you down?"

"No, thank you but you don't have too. You came to see the library, not to lead me around." George feels his heartbeat calming down a bit but the thought alone that the others noticed him and Lewis getting along quite well… they had told no one about their kiss obviously… If Max was right about the intruder being a spy last night, it could possibly affect their kingdom. 

"Are you okay George?" When he looks up, Alex frowns at him but George doesn't really know to be honest.

"I… I need to talk to my parents for a moment." He rushes out of the library towards his father's office as he knows they are having a debate about taxes with Nico again and that his mother will most likely be there too.

He doesn't knock when he reaches the door which earns him questioning looks when he storms into the room.

"George, where are your manners?" Susie stands up from her stool but the worry is clear in her eyes when she takes in George's appearance. "Are you alright?"

"Everyone out." The King gets up now, voice firm and within seconds the office clears, the ministers and advisors leaving him alone with his parents and Nico, who gently places a hand on his shoulder.

"I… I believe I heard something important last night when I looked for Callum…"

"Why would you look for him in the middle of the night?" Susie pulls him towards a chair and pushes him down as they stand around him.

"Doesn’t matter. But I heard Prince Max and Prince Daniel talk, they said something about King Christian wanting a union between me and Max to get access to the riches on our grounds. He-"

George takes a deep breath because the accusation he is about to make could be quite heavy if proven correctly. It would ruin all ties they have with the kingdom. "They believe the person following Lewis and me was a spy, sent by the King."

His parents stare at him like he is possessed.

"I wanted to ask them first about it but then Prince Alex told me how the others noticed I got on well with Lewis and that it seems like I have made my choice already. I am afraid of what might happen if the King… if he finds out…"

George looks down at his hands, tears stinging in his eyes.

He made a mistake, didn't he? By telling his parents he did not only accuse one of the most powerful kings in their lands but also gave away Max and Daniel's relationship, endangering them both. Before he knows it, there is something wet on his cheeks and he is sobbing.

The past days have been too much for him, the constant pressure to spend time with the Princes, fulfilling his duties and attending his lectures, the mysterious man who killed one of their guards just at the moment he had his first kiss ever.

He feels his mother stroking softly over his back while Toto and Nico seem to have a heated discussion in the background. 

"Calm down George," Susie murmurs while gently scratching his scalp as a few hiccups escape George, his face blotchy and red from the tears.

"I- I didn't mean to-"

"No, you did everything right." His father crouches down next to his stool, mustering his son. "We had some accusations against King Christian for a long time but could never prove them, if Max is willing to talk, we might-"

There's a loud blasting sound echoing through the castle followed by an invisible force that throws them down to the ground.

For a second George looks around confused before his father drags him up from the ground.

"What was this?!" Nico screams and then stares out of the window. The large walls that are surrounding the palace have been blown up, dark smoke is filling the air. The detonation was strong enough to blow a giant hole in the stones in front of the palace and George watches in horror how dark blue clothed warriors climb over the burning and smoking bricks.

"George, take your mother and leave. Use the secret passages. Now." Toto shoves him towards the door, pushing his own sword into George's hand. "No heroics, just leave the castle as fast as you can!"

"And Callum?" Fear spreads through George's body and he watches how the same horror grows in his parents faces.

"I haven't seen him all morning…" Susie whispers as she grows pale. "Oh dear, where the hell could he be?!"

"I look for him, you two leave now." Toto says again and George quickly drags his mother with him, the Queen visibly shaken.

They run down the halls, multiple guards crossing their way as George leads them to the wing where their private quarters are located. It's the entrance Peter has always advised him to use because it leads directly towards the nearest village, where they would be safe.

"George!" The young Prince turns around only to feel his blood freeze in his veins. Peter is standing in the middle of the large corridor, a hooded attacker pressing a sword to his throat.

"Mother, go!" He pushes the Queen towards the salon but she doesn't move a single inch.

"I will not leave you here alone, it is not time to play the hero, George!" She whispers as she pulls out a dagger from a hidden pocket in her dress.

"What do you want from Peter?" She demands to know and George feels nothing but pure admiration for the woman that is his mother. 

"The Prince, nothing more. The King wants to have a little chat with him."

“I suppose you were sent from the Horner Kingdom?"

"You assume correctly." The man sneers before pushing his sword harder against the tutor's throat. "And now I advise your son to step over here. Or this man isn't the only one who dies. Would be sad to lose your brother, right?"

"What have you done with Callum?!"

"Nothing yet. And now step over." George sends a helpless look to his mother who stares at the attacker in shock.

With shaking steps George slowly moves closer, the sword shaking in his hands.

"Lay the sword down or else-"

"George just get your mother and go, the guards will take care of Callum!" Peter shouts at him, hands grabbing tightly onto his attacker’s arm.

"I can't, he's… he's my brother…" George whispers, tears in his eyes again. He can't imagine what they have possibly done to him. Peter stares at him for a second before suddenly freeing himself from the unknown soldier with one elegant move, pulling a dagger from the attackers belt to slit up the throat. They watch the man crumbling lifelessly to the ground as blood sprinkles over Peter’s pristine white shirt.

"George," his tutor says, a frown on his face, "When I tell you to run, you run. I thought we had already practised that enough."

"How am I supposed to know that you could easily kill him all the time?" George's voice is weirdly shrill as he watches the dead figure on the ground.

"Do you know where Callum is?" Susie interferes, her own dagger still tightly in her hand. 

"I suspect they keep him in the throne room, Christian has always been predictable when it comes to symbolism…" The tutor admits as he wipes the bloody dagger clean on his trousers.

They use the servant corridors to move faster and undiscovered. They can hear screams, people crying for help in their panic but Peter leads them so fast and easily through the small passages. 

There is pure chaos in the throne room, King Christian is proudly standing in the middle, looking at the deathly havoc he alone created.

But what makes George nearly drop his sword is his brother laying on the floor, blood covering his face and white dress shirt. Mick is sitting behind him, hands shackled together in heavy looking metal chains as there is another unconscious figure lying on the floor.

Susie steps forward, ready to reach out to her son but Peter holds her back, the King is clearly following a plan. Unfortunately her move alone is enough to alert the attackers of their arrival. An ugly grimace is forming on King Christian's face as he takes in the newcomers.

"Looks like you have found your way alone, interesting. I was ready to send more of my soldiers to help you find your way to me."

"Step away from my son, you monster!"

"Why would I? You haven't seemed to care about him the past days or otherwise you would have noticed how my man dragged those three out of the palace last night. Put on quite a fight, the little one, so forgive me that we had to punch it out of him." Christian smiles slyly and George feels his stomach turn, nausea rising in him.

The door behind them smashes against the wall and when George turns around, he sees Prince Max storming into the room, sword pointed straight at his own father.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Daniel and Lewis follow the blonde Prince into the room who confronts his father.

"Lando!" Daniel shouts, recognising the second unconscious figure on the ground. "You monster!" He points his sword accusingly towards Christian as Lewis does everything to hold back the angry man. The King is unfazed as his guards step in to act as a human shield, staring bored at his son.

“I had to take the matter into my own hands when I heard Max wasn't doing what I ordered him to do. So thanks to your secret love affair your brother is here now, Daniel. I had to bring him in my force as last try to knock some sense into the disappointment that my own son is.”

Christian smiles as Max's face grows darker, the Prince scowling as Daniel still calls Lando's name, desperately trying to get his brother to respond to him. Mick vaguely shakes his head, there seems to be no use as Lando and Callum are completely out of it.

"I won't marry Prince George and I don't let you force him to do it!"

George watches how father and son stare at each other with growing unease, his mother seemingly shaken for next to him. Peter and Lewis have stepped in front of them, shielding them with their raised swords but George has only eyes for his younger brother. 

Suddenly, Callum starts moving, his body seems to shake from something but Mick is there helping the youngest Prince to sit up. Weak coughs escape his throat as Mick, hands still shackled together, pushes him behind him, bringing as much space as possible between Callum and the crazy King.

"Look who's back with us, on time to witness the show." Christian smiles gruesomely, clearly enjoying the moment. "Now there's only your father and the Crown Prince missing. And I really hoped to gather you all here to make it complete."

"Why? Why are you doing this to us? After we treated you with respect and kindness all the time?" The Queen steps slightly forward, anger and fury clear in her voice. She is ready to rip the intruders apart, George notices and shudders. His mother is not one to ever be underestimated.

"Of course you did but it is not what I wanted from you. I want what's in your grounds, all the gems, the precious metals… not some nice, meaningless acts I can't use to grow my own power!" Christian kicks the unconscious Lando in the stomach when he steps forward, to move the limp body out of his way. Daniel lets out a pained scream at him.

Max has a hard time holding the older back but Daniel gives in, especially when the mad King's guards raise their own weapons at him, overpowering them.

"Control the man you have chosen Max, or he might be responsible for his own brother's death."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes." Christian smiles darkly again before turning to his son.

"End this now father, this is nothing more than pure madness and useless violence!"

"Oh Max you still underestimate me and all the power I have. Look, you aren't much longer needed just like George. Now that I have the control over the palace already." King Christian walks some steps back until he stands next to Callum, looking down condescending on the youngest Prince. "I thought I needed you to form an ally with Prince George to get access to the Kingdom's maps and plans but my spies did all the work."

Lewis gently takes George's sword, the Prince hasn't noticed in his fearful state that it was close to slipping away from his hands. Max had been right, the man who had disturbed his and Lewis first kiss had been in fact a spy, sent by the King to find out if his plan was working. A light squeeze on his hand brings him back, Lewis brown kind-hearted eyes are grounding him, keeping him safe from going mad, grabbing the nearest sword and just slicing it through Christian's throat. Like the asshole deserves it for not only hurting his family but bringing chaos over their kingdom because of his own greed.

"Oh how wonderful, young innocent love." Christian mocks them before sneering at his own son. "You had one task and you decided to waste your own future for some Prince who has no importance for your folk. You are truly a shame." 

George can see Max's sword slightly shaking too, the young Prince has tears in his eyes.

"If my own disappointment is so bad for you, then take it out on me but not innocent people! Let them go!" He demands but Christian only laughs.

"George watch out!" Callum suddenly screams but it all happens too fast.

George sees his mother and Lewis turning around to him but then there is already this pain going through his abdomen. It feels like something is piercing through him, hot burning pain spreading through his body as he crumbles down on his knees, smelling blood. Lewis’ arms catch him before his body hits the ground.

He can hear someone scream his name, his mother he realises, before more screams follow.

He feels being lowered to the ground as someone presses down hard on his stomach, making him toss and scream in pain, hands moving towards the source of all his suffering only to be pushed away and held down.

The screams echo around him, his vision is blurred as he takes in the ceiling above him, to distract him from the brutal pain he is feeling. 

It's their coat of arms, blue and silver colours swirling together while being framed of scenes from ancient times. As a child he has always loved to look up, letting his father or Nico tell him the stories.

There is something rising in his throat, tasting disgusting and he starts coughing, warm blood coming out of his mouth.

"George! George, please stay with me!" Lewis appears in his field of vision. There's blood on his face but not his own, George notices and he looks worried, fear shining clear in the soft brown orbs.

"Lewis I- I love you." He whispers and starts smiling. His whole body hurts, he knows he is dying and this is all he can come up with? "Will… will you marry me? I could never choose someone else except you… You are… perfect..."

"Is this- Are you serious?!" Lewis looks at him like he has lost it.

"If I have to die, I want to know I bonded with you at least..." George whispers and raises his hand, softly stroking over Lewis' cheek.

Nico appears in his vision now, his blonde hair is clumped with blood while he stares down in disgust.

"Listen to me here, George, you are not going to die. I won't accept that the last thing you do before you die is proposing to Lewis. I may have forgiven him but this is not going to happen, I would rather-"

"Yes," Lewis interrupts Nico, taking George's hand in his as he looks down at the young Prince, tears brimming in his eyes. "Yes, if you want it then of course I agree. I- I loved you from the first moment I ever laid eyes on you at the ball…"

"Oh Lewis…" George whispers as his vision starts to blurry a bit more, white spots dancing in front of his eyes.

"George? George, listen to me. Stay with me, please!"

With a faint smile on his lips, darkness envelops the young Prince.

-

"Will he make it through?" Susie asks worried as she stares down at her son who lies on a bed in their small makeshift hospital tent. Some soldiers had built it for the wounded guards, after they managed to take everyone of King Christian's hooded attackers down with the help of the reinforcements Nico and Toto were able to bring.

The moment George was stabbed had been used by Nico to start the surprise attack, effectively taking down all the intruders. The Queen had felt even more satisfied when she had thrown her dagger after the King, injuring him bad enough to stop him from fleeing.

"Oh, I'm very sure about that." General Italiano steps near the bed, the medical officer checks the Prince's pulse before pressing a hand to his forehead. "The bleeding has been stopped successfully, he runs no fever which means the wound isn't infected and the sword missed all his organs. It's like a big miracle but he will definitely make it through." 

The Queen lets out a long breath she didn't know she was holding, some tension leaving her body.

"And Prince Lando?" She looks down worriedly at the young guest who lies on the bed to George’s left side, some thick bandages wrapped around his head and shoulder.

"A severe concussion, multiple broken bones in his shoulder and some nasty bruises. We will have to keep him here for a longer time, he is in no way fit to travel." Michael frowns at the young blushing Prince and Susie has to hide a knowing smirk. Oh the youth, she thinks as she walks over to the bed on George's right side, eyeing Callum intensely. 

"And Callum?"

"A severe concussion too, a broken nose and arm but it should heal perfectly. Junior General Schumacher did a great job when he carried him out on time." Michael praises the blonde boy that is sitting next to Callum, holding the Prince's hand as Susie raises her brows.

"Leave us alone for a minute, I need to have a talk with my son and his boyfriend."

"Mother-" Callum stutters out while turning bright red, the young soldier next to him doesn't look much different.

The Queen only takes a stool and sits down in front of them, eyeing them closely for a second. "You know, this sneaking around behind my back is something you clearly inherited from your father, I would never do that." 

"But aren't you married…?"

"Are you questioning your mother?"

Callum quickly shakes his head.

"Good. Now, I am so happy for you too, I just wanted to scare you a bit." She smiles genuinely and is happy to see both boys relax. "You know, Mick is more than suitable in my eyes for you but no funny business until you are old enough!"

"Yes mother."

She looks at Mick who quickly nods, bowing his head down.

"Good. Well if that is settled then, I will give you some privacy, rest a bit more okay? And you get yourself checked up too, Mick." She tells the boys in a stern voice before exiting the tent. 

Her husband is waiting for her, Toto has a few scratches but nothing too bad or life-threatening.

"Did they finally admit to dating?"

"Yes, took them long enough. Like we haven't noticed the moment Callum dropped his sword the first time he saw Mick." Susie chuckles as she takes Toto's hand, walking back to the castle to help clean up the mess.

"You know, we thought we could hide it too at first…"

"We? You showered me with flowers as soon as you laid your eyes on me, you got the subtleness of an elephant."

"But we still got away with it for months, dear." Toto smiles gently down at his wife who just rolls her eyes.

"You have some luck that I love you," She mutters.

-

When George wakes up, everything hurts. There's a stinging pain in his lower stomach, where the sword has pierced him and as he tries to move a bit, a pained groan escapes his lips.

"Ah ah, stop moving!" Peter frowns down at him but George holds on, not in the mood for getting a lecture. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone has stabbed me?"

"Very funny." The older huffs before prying the blanket away to take a look at the bandages.

"Where am I?" George asks, not recognising the surrounding walls.

"In some guest room, Prince Lewis' to be specific. Your room was mostly destroyed and we couldn't keep you in the medical tent much longer, George."

"And Lewis is where…?"

Peter shrugs as he puts the blanket back over him and hands the Prince a glass with water. "Nico wanted to talk with him an hour ago. I haven't heard any screams yet so I'm positive they didn't try to kill each other."

"And Callum? Is he... is he okay?"

"Yes, still a bit battered but nothing serious. You're the only one who put on quite a show with that dramatic marriage proposal."

"Because I was stabbed?!" George feels his cheeks heating up.

"Mh sure," his tutor smiles brightly.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I would never dare to that to your Highness." The older says before taking the glass away, putting it back safely on the night stand.

"And the others?" George asks now, growing more serious.

"They all got away with scratches. Prince Lando has not been cleared for travelling yet but the other Princes returned to their kingdoms already. Prince Max is taking care of the lunatic, he is working on King Christian's abdication."

"That's good to hear…" George trails off, looking out of the window now. The sky is dark, big clouds blocking out the sun. "How did you manage to get him in the end?"

"Your father came with the reinforcements and together with the other Princes we were able to take all of them down."

"How long have I been out of it?" He rubs his hands over his face, ignoring how the movement of his arms somehow hurts in his stomach.

"Around three days, you lost quite some blood."

"And Lewis… if I have slept in his bed…" The heat in his cheeks is back as Peter just points to the sofa across the room.

"Did he really-"

A knock interrupts them before the door swings open and Lewis steps in, relief spreading over his face when he sees George is awake.

"This is my cue to leave. Don't move George or the stitches might come open." His tutor warns him once more as he leaves quickly, giving the two young men some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Lewis steps next to the bed and even if George can hear the worry in his voice, he sees how happy Lewis is to see his conscious. 

"Everything still hurts kind of."

"That's normal, it will be better in some days."

There is a silence between them when neither seems to know what to say. Lewis sits down carefully on the mattress, making sure to not hurt George when he comes close.

"What did Nico want from you?" The younger asks, his curiosity simply too big.

Lewis chuckles lightly and takes George's hand in his to softly caress it.

"He wanted to talk about the details of our marriage, after all we have some things to prepare now, don't we?"

"Nico voluntarily talked with you about our marriage? Are you sure he didn't get hit?" George's eyes grow wide at the older's words.

"Yes he did, I was surprised too." Lewis leans down to press a short kiss on George's forehead. The young Prince starts feeling giddy, as if all the pain in his body decides to leave, to let him have this wonderful moment and he can't help but let out a content sigh.

"I was scared you wouldn't say yes." He whispers when Lewis suddenly moves to lay down next to him, gently rolling his head onto the older's shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I say yes? You're intelligent, handsome, you mesmerised me from the moment I saw you… if you wouldn't have asked me, I would have begged you to stay alive to marry me."

George lightly laughs as Lewis lays an arm around his shoulder, letting George grab his hand with his own. They stay like that for a few moments, enjoying the warmth and comfortable silence. George moves the blanket a bit over Lewis' legs as they listen to the sound of the first raindrops hitting the glass of the window.

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"Why not?"

"It's just… I am afraid of not being good enough to be at your side, leading your kingdom."

Lewis looks over at him but instead of an angry face that George expects, he is met by eyes filled with love.

"George, you can trust me, I will help you as much as I can with getting settled but I know you are ready to rule with me. There is nobody I would trust more. I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if you weren't ready. But you are, believe me."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do. And if you want, I can bribe Peter in coming with us, to help you the first months."

"I doubt he would do that." George snorts lightly and he can feel Lewis' chest vibrating in laughter below him.

"Don't be so sure about that, I always knew that I am Peter's favourite, no matter what Nico tells you. He surely wouldn't say no to a little change in scenery for a few months."

"That would be great, seriously…" George whispers and moves his hand to look into Lewis eyes, the calm and gentle brown orbs he loves so much.

"I know you will be a good Queen." Lewis gently presses a kiss on George's lips. They are taking their time, lips moving softly against each other as George lets out a soft sigh.

He got more than lucky with the man he has chosen for his future and if Lewis claims he can do it, he can trust the older.

-

_A few months later…_

"I don't think I can do this…" George whispers as he grips tightly on Lewis' hand. The older kisses George shortly on his cheek in the hope to calm his fiancé and soon-to-be-husband down.

"You went through the ceremony so often with Peter, nothing will go wrong." Lewis assures him.

They are both standing in front of the temple where their marriage ceremony will be held, followed by their coronation. Lewis wears a white uniform, golden threads creating his family's coats of arms on his chest as he has a wide golden coloured sash wrapped around his waist. He looks absolutely regal with the thin gold metal band that is sitting on his head, soon to be replaced with the big crown and George can't tear his eyes off him. Not when he looks this hot.

George himself wears a uniform from his own kingdom, the jacket is dark blue with the end of the sleeves being coloured white. He has a silver sash draped over his chest, silver cords over his shoulder and a few medals decorating his chest. Furthermore, he wears the same thin band on his head, he will get a new crown too at the end of the ceremony.

"Remember, no matter what happens today, at the end you will have a higher rank than Nico."

"Well then why are we still outside the building?" George jokes and hearing Lewis laugh makes him relax a bit.

"I knew this would help." 

It certainly did, George still couldn't believe that he will be married and crowned in a few hours.

Inside the temple are hundreds of guests waiting for them, not only their parents and his brothers but noblemen from every kingdom to celebrate their union with them. 

Nico too, had been asked for his hand just weeks ago by Jenson and George couldn't be happier for him. His brother had looked so happy when they arrived for the ceremony a few days ago in Lewis kingdom, showing George proudly the small ring that he had got from the Lord. Jenson had travelled with them, so had Mick. Officially he is the protection for Callum but deep down George knows that his parents didn't have the heart to separate them for a longer time. It still didn't change the fact that Callum and Mick had to endure five different talks about being too young to marry yet. Their parents had promised the youngest Prince that he would be allowed to marry the Junior General once he was old enough which was at least something for Callum to look forward to, now that he would be alone in the palace without his brothers around.

George knew that once they would travel back, he would have a hard time to separate from Cal. The past weeks he had already spent with his Lewis at his new home had been hard without his brothers, Peter had been the only distraction in the middle of the hectic preparations.

"Are you ready?" Lewis' voice interrupts his thoughts as the ceremony master steps in front of them. George nods his head slightly and together they follow the man inside the temple, that is decorated with the most mesmerizing looking flowers.

The guests stand up as soon as they enter, George can spot a few of the Princes that had been chosen as his suitors smiling at him, Alex even waves shortly. The closer they come to the front, he can see Max and Daniel, standing together with Lando. King Max had apologised to them multiple times for his father's behaviour, doing everything in his power to build up the destroyed relationship again after taking his fathers crown and marrying Daniel. George is happy for them although he can understand what pressure it must put on Lando's shoulder. The younger Prince had a painful recovery, that is what Callum told him as Lando still wasn't able to use his left shoulder fully. What had been a bit more surprising was the fact that he somehow had fallen in love with their medical officer, making Michael leave once the Prince was fit to travel. The older is now standing behind the new Crown Prince, saluting to the pair when they pass him.

They walk past their parents next and a few high officials from Lewis' minister cabinet. They all bow their heads respectfully to them and George is proud that there had been no problems in Lewis' folk, when he had introduced him as his fiancé, if anything the masses seemed to love him as much as their future King. 

Callum and Mick both raise their thumbs at him in silent support while Nico looks oddly proud, all disputes he ever had with Lewis long forgotten.

Their parents… George has a hard time to hold his tears back when he sees his mother cry, tears shimmering in his fathers eyes too. Lewis' parents, the old King and Queen are the same, Lewis' mother is wiping some tears from her cheeks as Lewis' father is grinning proudly at them.

When they reach the altar, George feels Lewis taking his hand, squeezing it in silent support.

"We have come together here today, to celebrate the arrival of a new King and his chosen partner to lead…"

George knows they can both do it, they are young and willing to give everything for their kingdom. 

With Lewis by his side, everything is possible.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: georgerus63


End file.
